


If You Took Me To Church

by Sunhealer24



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark's An Ass, Demon Dark - Freeform, F/M, Mind fuckery, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Poetry fic, Preacher AU, Preacher Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: If you took me to church,I'd get on my knees.I'd fall on my faceAnd pray to be free. . .
Relationships: Darkiplier & Reader, Darkiplier x Reader, Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	If You Took Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I'd stop writing one-shots and actually work on my series?
> 
> Yeah. . . me neither. Anyway, the poem that this fic is based off of (the one that's in the fic) is written by me. It's of the same name as this fic. Enjoy!

_ If you took me to church, _

_ I get on my knees. _

_ I'd fall on my face  _

_ and pray to be free. _

"What are we doing here?" I asked him. He hummed quietly in response. 

**"I have some business to take care of. Do be good. I'd hate to have a repeat of last time."** With that, he stepped into the small corner door that was labeled "office". 

I sat down in one of the pews of the church waiting for him. It still amazed me that he didn't burst into flame crossing the thresholds of these holy buildings. 

But no. That would be to easy. Yet another myth I suppose. And besides. Dark had made it abundantly clear that if he went down, I was going down with him. 

I leaned back against the wooden frame of the pew and hissed in pain. The cuts were still fresh. I felt a drop of blood roll down my back from the wounds that I had thought were sealed. Twin cuts, from my shoulder blades to the end of my ribcage. A sick mockery of an angel's wings. 

_ If you took me to mass, _

_ I'd cry out in vain. _

_ I'd tear down the books  _

_ And scream the Lord's name. _

My last escape attempt hadn't gone well, and Dark had been  _ furious.  _ It had been in front of an entire congregation no less, and. . . I winced. Too many people had died because of me. 

I was slowly learning more and more about Dark's world the longer I stayed in it, and, as much as I hated it, I was becoming a part of it. For example, most of what the Church had ever told me about demons was false.

They weren't afraid of the cross or compelled by Christ. Dark was a man  _ of _ Christ. I remember many years ago, when I first saw him perform a miracle, and thought he was Jesus, instead of the devil in disguise. 

_ If you took me to service, _

_ I'd confess what you'd done. _

_ They'd call us both sinners, _

_ And cut out your tongue.  _

He had entered my town as a poor man, though elegant, dressed in a shabby black suit. He was going to give a sermon at my church, though no one knew how. He hasn't spoken a word since he had come, as his tongue appeared to be cut out of his mouth.

Everyone felt the power in that church as he performed his first "miracle" and healed himself in front of us all. He explained that he had been  _ "chosen by the Lord."  _ The elders begged him to stay with us for just another week. They would give him room and board, everything he would need if he could only heal others as well. 

And so he stayed. He healed a blind girl. A boy with cancer. An old lady who had been deaf her whole life, and many others, each time, claiming that it was God that gave him this power.

And I, amazed, like many others before me, followed him when he left the church for a final time. I closed my eyes, remembering. 

**_"What's your name, little girl?"_ ** _ Even then, his words had rung with power. I foolishly mistook it for the spirit of the Lord within him. _

_ "Y/n, and I'm not little! I want to help you!" He had smirked at me, which only strengthened my resolve. I was merely a child, and didn't know what I was dealing with. If I had, I would never have even spoken with him at church. _

**_"Go home Y/n. You don't know how dangerous this is."_ ** _ He said go home, but he held out his hand to me, captivating me. It was all part of an elaborate trick. As he held his hand out to me, I felt heady and numb. A dull static permeated my form. _

_ I took his hand. And I left with him, never to return.  _

**"Are you ready to go Y/n?"** Dark called to me. I opened my eyes. He was glitching now, all monochrome except for the bloodstains.  **"We don't have all day."** His smile was impossibly wide. 

"Yeah." I said, tired. I got up, taking his outstretched hand, not minding how the blood droplets transferred onto my skin. 

He had baptized me in blood after all. 

_ If you took me to the river, _

_ I'd let myself drown, _

_ sooner than be baptized by "your mercy", _

_ I'd bring myself down.  _

I was impossibly tired. But everything about my world was impossible anymore.

I stumbled over the door frame, but Dark caught me in another facade of tenderness.  **"Careful now. You wouldn't want to get hurt."**

I nodded numbly, letting his prickling static overtake my mind and body and wipe my mind clean until we got into his car. It was a black sedan, fitting for him.

He pushed me gently into the backseat before getting into the front. The car started as I idly tested the handle. He never forgot the childlock anymore, but it never hurt to try.

Dark glanced at me in the rearview mirror as we pulled out of the relatively empty parking lot. 

_ If you took me to the cross _

_ I'd look at the sky, _

_ While you said empty words _

_ about how Jesus died.  _

I gently tugged at the cross around my neck, one of the few commodities that Dark had ever given me. As such, I cherished it and wore it everyday. 

He knew I was thinking. He always did. He said once that he liked to watch the gears turn in human minds. 

"Where are we going next?" I asked finally, breaking the cycle, and dropping my hands into my lap.

_ If you took me to the graveyard, _

_ I'd throw myself in the grave _

_ While they're covering me in dirt, _

_ You'd tell me where Jesus lay. _

**"I thought we'd head back to your town. It's such a charming little place, and besides, I've heard that your mother has started practicing a few miracles of her own."**

He continued watching me in the rearview mirror, waiting for my reaction.

I paled significantly. "Dark." My voice came out in a trembling whisper. "Please. You can't do this." 

He laughed at me.  **"Actually, I can, and I will. Look dear. I'm** **_so sorry_ ** **it had to be your mother, but rules are rules."**

"I will lay in her grave, cold and dead, before she ever will." I hissed. 

The mirror cracked underneath Dark"s piercing gaze, and the temperature in the car plummeted, ice forming on the inside of the windows, even though it was summer. Red and blue filled the car as Dark's auras broke free and whipped around us.  **"Don't. You. Dare. I gave you everything, when I could have given you nothing!"**

I felt a cold, clamminess, creeping up my body, and my throat constrict as if his hand was around it.  **"Do you understand?"**

"Yes!" I managed to choke out, teardrops running down my cheeks. Then, just as soon as it had started, it was all over. 

**"Good girl."** He purred, shifting his gaze back to the road. The pressure let up, and the only evidence that anything had happened in the first place was the cracked mirror. 

Wiping my tears away with my shirt sleeve, I took a deep breath, and turning to look out the window, wiped my mind blank in one clean, practiced, swipe. 

  
  


_ You pastor, you preacher, _

_ you beautiful liar. _

_ You don't care about Jesus, _

_ You light the world on fire.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was better than my last one shot for this fandom, and I hope that you enjoyed it! Let me know what I could improve on! 
> 
> Love you all! ❤️


End file.
